Zarbi sit boy!
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: DeRo Zia se retrouve aux côtés d'un bien drôle d'animal qu'elle va bien vite adopter. Mais peutêtre un peu trop un jour...
1. Chapter 1

HAHAHAHAH! Voici de nouveau la grande et magnifique Himitsu! Avec une toute nouvelle fic a poster! (bien que cette fic ait été écrite il y a de cale plus d'un an et qui d'ailleurs n'est toujours pas terminée -mais ça viendra-)

Ce que vous allez lire n'est qu'une sorte de prologue, un extrait d'une des première page écrite de cette fic,pour vous donner une petite impression de l'histoire à venir. Bon il n'est pas très révélateur, mais assez pour que vous pensiez un peu ce qui va se passer dans les lignes suivantes ¬¬.

Pour ce qui est de sa création, elle a surgit lors du retour d'un party chez une amie, laquelle m'avait ensuite demandé d'écrire une fic de mon choix mais ayant pour base le party qu'on vanait de faire. Bien sûr j'ai pris mes libertés et bien des choses ont changé, mais chaque personnage de la fic représente une personne de ma classe qui était présente.

Si vous aimez ce petit prologue et que vous voulez la suite de la fic, je vous écrirai aussi les origines des prénoms des personnages! Si c'est pas un beau cadeau!

**J'ai rien d'autreà dire.

* * *

**

**C**e jour-là, pour passer le temps elle était aller se promener dans la forêt à côté de son village. Une grande forêt où personne n'allait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiers. Elle préférait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y ait pas de chemins pour se croire en pleine aventure. En plein hiver, cette forêt était magnifique, avec ses arbres gigantesques recouverts de neige. Elle aimait découvrir des traces d'animaux pour les suivre jusqu' à peut-être retrouver l'animal au bout.

**U**n sourire lui illumina le visage, elle venait à l'instant d'en trouver.Mais elles étaient plutôt étranges. Les traces arrières semblaient être des pieds et celles de l'avant ressemblaientà des mains. Elle les suivit. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer que ça pouvait être un humain, parce que ça lui paraissait étrange qu'il se promène les pieds et les mains nues en pleine neige. Les traces menaient loin, elle ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit dans la forêt où elle était. Elle passaità travers les arbres en suivant parfaitement les chemins qu'avait empruntés l'animal plus tôt. Zia était essoufflée et commençait à ralentir le pas.

**S**ans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les traces s'arrêtaient et pourtant l'animal n'était pas visible. Elle fit quelques pas en regardant dans les arbres, espérant peut-être l'y retrouver. Subitement elle tomba dans un trou qui semblait creusé dans la terre tout fraîchement. En tombant dans ce creux profond, elle se foula la cheville donc ne pouvait se relever pour sortir du trou. Elle appela à l'aide mais cessa bien vite parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était seule. Pourtant elle entendit un bruit étouffé par la neige. Un animal semblait avoir sauté d'un arbre.

* * *

Donc envoyez moi des reviews à savoir si vous voulez savoir l'histoire au complet! Le mieux sera que je pourrai poster assez souvent pour cette fic puisqu'une bonne partie est déjà écrite. Il ne me suffira qu'à rajouter les chapitres suivants!

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui oui! Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment lu le Prologue, car de toute façon il n'y a pas grand monde qui le lit ce prologue, alors je vais quand même mettre le premiere chapitre qui va contenir, sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, le prologue, puisque ce fameux prologue n'était qu'un extrait de l'histoire! ah ha! (familiprix XD)**

**Je sais, vous pouvez dire que cette fic est male faite et qu'il y a plein d'erreurs et que l'histoire est un peu null,e c'est normal d'après moi puisque cette fics je l'ai commencé et je n'étais qu'en 4° je crois, alors vous imaginez un peu.. menfiN!**

**Bonne lecture! Merci REVIEWS TOUJOURS BIEN APPRÉCIÉS

* * *

****Zarbi..Sit boy!**

_DRING!_

-Je vais répondre!

_DRING! CLAC._

-Allô?

-Oui bonjour est-ce que je pourrai parler à Zia s'il vous plait?

-Moi-même Rera!

-Comment tu m'as reconnue?

-Tu es la seule qui m'appelle à l'heure du souper!

-Oops!' Désolé. Je peux quand même te parler rapidement?

-Mais oui, fais ça vite c'est tout!

-Bon! Es-tu libre samedi prochain?

-J'imagine, pourquoi?

-J'organise une tite fête avec d'autres personnes de la classe, ça te plairait?

-Oui, pourquoi pas! Donc samedi, de quand à quand?

-Euh je sais pas moi, de 4h00 a 11h00, c'est bon?

-Pas de blème, j'en parle et je te r'appelle ce soir..allez je te laisse on m'attend! Salut!

-Salut, à tantôt!

_CLAC!_

-C'était qui Zia? Rera?

-Tout a fait! One le devine facilement, mais c'est ça! Elle m'appelait pour m'inviter à un party samedi..de 4 a 11, je peux?

-Ben j'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Lui dit sa mère Comment tu t'y rends?

-En bus probablement..si j'ai pas de lift, mais bon, si c'est oui, je lui dirais au téléphone ce soir.

-Bon allez! Bon appétit Bande cave!(citation de Dos Danny Dostie)

-hahahahah..

De retour a l'école le lendemain, toutes les personnes invitées discutèrent du party se disant qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire.Rera avait invité presque toute leur classe. Chez les gars, elle avait invité Mousse, Okono et Matetsu. Les filles étaient Sakashi, Momija, Chitshaka, Mataki et Zia. Deux gars n'avaient pas pu accepter parce qu'ils étaient occupés :Mojako et Chitoko. Zia était bien contente que la plus grande partie de ses amis puissent venir. Ils étaient en train de chercher des idées pour s'occuper samedi.

-On pourrait, je sais pas moi, aller glisser dans la neige?

-Ouais pourquoi pas! Derrière chez moi, y'a un grand terrain en pente, parfait pour glisser..ça vous tente?

-Ouais! Mais a part de ça, quoi d'autre? On se regarde un film?

-Mais lequel, on va s'en louer un? Je sais pas si y'en a des intéressants ces temps-ci!

-Euh, j'en sais rien moi non plus, mais bon on verra bien!

-Bah oui ! finit Zia

Les jours de la semaine passèrent 1 à 1, comme d'habitude quoi! Zia s'embêtait à mourir, à passer ses après midis, étendue sur les nattes à regarder la télévision ou à lire ses mangas favoris. Elle était toujours seule parce qu'aucun de ses amis n'habitai proche. Elle n'avait d'amis ailleurs qu'à l'école. Mais elle s'y faisait, elle n'avait pas bien le choix.

Ce jour-là, pour passer le temps elle était aller se promener dans la forêt à côté de son village. Une grande forêt où personne n'allait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiers. Elle préférait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y ait pas de chemins pour se croire en pleine aventure. En plein hiver, cette forêt étai magnifique, avec ses arbres gigantesques recouverts de neige. Elle aimait découvrir des traces d'animaux pour les suivre jusqu' à peut-être retrouver l'animal au bout. Un sourire lui illumine le visage, elle venait à l'instant d'en trouver.Mais elles étaient plutôt étranges. Les traces arrière semblaient être des pieds et celles de l'avant ressemblaient à des mains. Elle les suivit. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer que ça pouvait être un humain, parce que ça lui paraissait étrange qu'il se promène les pieds et les mains nues en pleine neige. Les traces menaient loin, elle ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit dans la forêt où elle était. Elle passait a travers les arbres en suivant parfaitement le chemins qu'avait emprunté l'animal plus tôt.Zia était essoufflée et commençait à ralentir le pas. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les traces s'arrêtaient et pourtant l'animal n'était pas visible. Elle fit quelques pas en regardant dans les arbres, espérant peut-être l'y retrouver. Subitement elle tomba dans un trou qui semblait creusé dans la terre tout fraîchement. En tombant dans ce creux peu profond, elle se foula la cheville donc ne pouvait se relever pour sortir du trou, qui n'atteignait même pas sa taille. Elle appela à l'aide mais cessa bien vite parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était seule. Pourtant elle entendit un bruit étouffé par la neige. Un animal semblait avoir sauté d'un arbre.

-Dah ha hah ha, I got you!

_Hein, l'animal, enfin, l'individu parlait, anglais en plus!_

-I knew it! You are..

Il regarda dans le trou.

-What? What are you doing in my hole you bastard!

Elle leva rapidement la tête en entendant l'insulte .

-Oops! A girl! Do you need help?

-Oui! _Heu non il faut que je lui parle en anglais. _Yes, I need help, I'm hurt! That's my ankle.

-Scuse me! I'm coming!

Elle fut bien surprise quand elle l'aperçu. C'était un gars qui semblait avoir son age. Il portait un kimono étrange rouge et très large. Il avait les cheveux longs blancs et quand il eut sauté pour l'atteindre, elle fut très impressionnée par ses yeux jaunes. Elle remarqua cependant quelque chose qui la troubla. Le jeune homme avait des oreilles de chien blanches.

* * *

Hé hé hé! Je sais je suis une méchante Himitsu parce qu'en fait je n'en dit pas plus long que ça dans ce premier chapitre! Mais ne vous en faites pas trop, parce que si vous le désirez je continuerai a publier cette fic et vousen saurez un peu plus quoi! Mais attendez vous à ce que la fin n'arrive que bien tard parce qu'il faut que vous preniez en compte que cette fic je ne l'ai jamais fini et e ne sera que le moment venu que je me décirderai a la finir!

REVIEWS TOUJOURS BIEN APPRÉCIÉS!


End file.
